Linkmates
by snowfox2
Summary: When Hiei finds a telepath at the same power level as himself he accidently gets preminately connceted to all her feeling and thoughts. Now this girl must go thorught her normal life plus some power, demons and new love interest (reposted)
1. Chance meeting

((Ayushi: This is for any one who ever wondered anyone who ever wondered what Hiei was thinking…))

Chapter 1 the Accident

Hiei was strolling down a human street not wanting to admit he was lost and having no idea where Kurama's house was from here. The street was empty but for the random humans here or there. Then Hiei notice a sweet snow shop around the corner. He walked over to it and walked in. He looked at all the ten flavors of sweet snow. Finally he decided on a flavor.

A human walked into the store. Her wavy brown hair hung low over her shoulders, her gray eyes showed a look of boredom and her walk was slumped and slow that of someone with no where to go. She wore a large, gray, sweat shirt and baggy jeans that were filthy from what looked like paint stains. But Hiei didn't notice any of that he was over taken by her huge aura. If he hadn't known better he would have thought her a C class demon.

"Sir may I help you" asked the man behind the counter.

Hiei forgetting about the girl said "Yeah I'll take one scoop of mocha cream" "Alright," the man replied and got out a cone and put a scoop in for Hiei.

He gave it to the youkia, and Hiei who had forgotten about human money began to eat it. Within a few seconds it as all gone to his and the man's disbelief.

"So are you going to pay for that know," the man asked still shocked.

"Pay," Hiei asked confused. "You know money," the man said.

"I don't have any," he started then was interrupted by the girl

"I'll pay how much."

"Two dollars," the man said.

"Fine," the girl dug in her pocket and came out with two dollars. She handed it to the man and left.

Hiei stood flabbergasted. He raced out into the street to find the girl. Who would do that for another being. Yet alone one they did not know. She confused and intrigued him greatly. She was standing at the bus stop. Hiei went up and stood next to her and said "You didn't have to do that you know. You could have left me to my punishment for stealing."

"I know," the girl said looking at the floor.

"Why," he asked confused. The girl looked up into his eyes.

Then some thing happened. The world for the two went black. The only thing they could see was each other. The world was silent except for the thoughts of each other. {What's going on} the girl thought and he heard.

{Beats me} Hiei thought {unless…no it can't be. A Telepathic Cable?!} He looked down to see a golden cable connecting them.

{No!!!} he thought screamed.

{What} the girl thought confused.

The world swirled back to normal. Only now there was a spiritual cord connecting the two. Hiei pulled the girl into an alley.

"Who the hell are you," the girl demanded pulling away from Hiei's grasp. He let her go.

"I'm Hiei a fire demon and telepath like yourself," he said.

"Hey how'd you know that. Wait what do you mean a demon?," she said starting to shake.

"Calm down what just happened is called the birth of a Telepathic Cable. We are now telepathically connected by a gold cord, and don't be stupid. You know what a demon is you are one," he explained "What is your name?"

"Reku," Reku said feeling faint.

"Well congratulations Reku you just found your link mate," Hiei said wickedly.

((Hope you liked it please review!))


	2. Whats a Linkmate?

((oh yeah don't' own Yu Yu hakusho))

Later that day the four guys and there new found friend Reku sat in Kuwabara's room. Reku looked stricken. Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, walked into the room. She had milk and chocolate chip cookies. {Chocolate} Hiei thought sending his thought to Reku accidentally. She winced in what seemed to be either seemed to be fear or pain. Kurama hit Hiei with an elbow. "Be kind will you? Remember she's scared, and in a new place with a very new thing happening to her."

"This isn't new it's happened all my life," she explained "just never this bad." "What do you mean?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama went over and bend in front of Reku. Then put his hand on her forehead and cheeks

"Poor girl. Must be delusional from the stress," he said still looking for a fever.

Reku shot out of her sit and stomped to the other side of the room. She stood so she was looking out the window. Even with the only dull light of the setting sun you could tell her face was gloomy and blushing slightly from Kurama's touch .

"Why do you say that?" she asked in a low tone.

"Well it's a known fact that human are incapable of having strong telepathic powers without the help of a Linkmate. The best you could have had was a strong empathic power," Kurama explained.

"Great a freak even among freaks," she said "Fore you see I have been able to read mind and hear others thoughts since I was five years old."

"Wow," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Impossible, or at least not on the level were speaking of," Kurama said.

"Maybe not. It would make since really we made connection together on accident only great telepaths can do that. Anyway I wouldn't want any normal human as my Linkmate," Hiei said chomping down on yet another chocolate chip cookie.

"I've been meaning to ask", Reku said coming to sit with the again this time on the opposite side of the room as Kurama "What is a Linkmate."

"Yeah I've been wondering about that myself," said Shizuru startling every one n the room because they had once again forgot she was there.

"Um, well you see a Linkmate is a person you are connected to telepathically," Kurama explained.

"Hey how about this," Yuusuke said "Pretend we're idiots."

"Not hard to do," Hiei and Reku said in unison. They gave each other a strange look.

"Basically telepaths are able to read minds, and feel feeling when they want to. Only sometimes to telepaths on the same wavelength will bump into each other and if their lengths are similar enough they will enter twine and become linked. They then can hear each other thoughts and feelings at random or all the time," he said solemnly then turned to Kurama "Sorry to tell you but she is a full blown telepath at or above my level or I'm at the power level of a human. I very much doubt that."


End file.
